Camp Camp One-Shots
by EastLatte
Summary: A collection of camp camp one-shots that will vary with chacarcters, plots, aus, and even ships. (Although quick disclaimer, by ships I mean the ones inbetween adults, I don't at all support Maxvid and would never write for it.)


**A small one-shot based off fanart from @zoruui on tumblr. Thanks to them and one of my closest friends, who was the reason for me to write this based off the art, this writing came to be. It's rather short, still I hope you enjoy it**!!

It was a dare. One that Jasper was stuck in the middle of whether he was excited to do it or not. Still, with one look back at Gwen, who raised up her thumb at him, he knew there was no way out of it. He walked towards the Counselor Cabin going over what Gwen had told him. Walking inside, he found David at his desk. David seemed to be filling out some papers and with a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He stretched his arms and legs, having been sitting down for too long. Jasper watched this silently, taking in the view. His cheeks were beginning to heat up and he had to look away to calm down.

David still oblivious to Jasper walked over to the corner of the room, where they had a few papers pinned to the wall. Having seen this, Jasper ran over to him and cornered David with one hand on the wall. David turned around and jumped in fright. "Jasper! Oh, dear it's just you. Do you need something?" David spoke, his hand over his heart. He smiled up at him, and Jasper forgot how to speak for a few seconds. "No..No, I just wanted to see what are you doing?"

"Oh! Well, I was just filling out some papers with ideas for next week's activities!" David responded.

"Really? I'd like to hear them!" Jasper told him, his arm still propped against the wall.

David smiled brightly, and Jasper gulped. He wasn't sure how exactly he was going to do the dare and began to have doubts. David then made a move to leave, and Jasper instantly placed his hand on the wall. Now both arms were propped against the wall as he cornered David even more.

Gwen's voice rang in his mind, telling him to use a pick-up line, and so that's what he did.

"Are you a punch to the gut, because you make me breathless."The instant he finished the line, both Jasper and Gwen screamed in his mind. 'What the hell was that, Jasper?!'

David raised an eyebrow, confused and worried. "Jasper, I would never punch you!"

Jasper cursed internally, not knowing how to exactly fix this failure of a pick-up line. "I know! It's just-I was-Gwen told me-oh god." His shoulders sagged but his arms continued propped up. "Jasper are you alright?" David asked, and placed a hand on Jasper's forehead as if to check if he were sick. "No, I mean yes, I'm fine!" Jasper assured David. "Well, just in case, let me check your temperature!" David suggested as he placed a hand on Jasper's left arm to move it.

Yet, something kicked at Jasper telling him to do something, and so he jumped. His legs and arms were both propped up, one of each on the walls protruding from the corner. This time he cornered David with all 4 of his limbs, trapping him even more. David let out a small, "Oh dear!" as he was pushed against the wall in surprise. Jasper's body was extremely closed and David tensed up.

His mind raced with thoughts of what was happening. Jasper wasn't even touching the ground, and it was as if he was trying to hug David in a very weird and complicated way.

Meanwhile, Jasper was having an internal breakdown, where both himself and Gwen scolded his weird actions. He avoided any eye contact with David, yet he somehow stayed glued to the wall. David, due to the closeness in this situation, couldn't help but notice Jasper up closer. His blue-grey eyes suddenly looked at David, and something sparked inside that made his cheeks heat up. Jasper slowly regained his thought process back and blinked a couple of times. Instantly, he began to apologize.

"Ah jeez! I'm sorry Davey...Gwen...well...I just want-" But David's instincts took over and he lifted his arms and grabbed Jasper's face to pull him down for a kiss. This action interrupted him mid-sentence and surprised he kissed back, still in the same position. David then pulled back, and Jasper's eyes were wide and full of wonder as he slowly whispered, "That was...way better than the Star Wars movies." David laughed, and the action softened Jasper and made him fall to the ground. His limbs ached, having held him up for a while. But as he looked up at David, whose cheeks were flushed and his smile wide, Jasper knew it was worth it.


End file.
